Death Note on Chatroulette
by Mannheim
Summary: What happens when the Wammy Boys get on the video chat website Chatroulette? Tell me in a review if I should continue!


**Note: Chatroulette is a website which allows people all over the world who have webcams to talk to each other via video. **

Matt POV

"MELLO!"  
After screaming at the blond, who was still in bed, for about five minutes, I decided to pull myself out of the chair and yank him out of bed myself. It was noon, and I had something I wanted to show him.

"Mello!" I said when I got to his bed, and I shook his shoulder. Ever since we started sharing a room, I started getting used to his heavy sleeping habits, and the awful mood that followed being woken…

I also decided that I didn't care.

"MELLS! WAKE UP!" I yelled directly into his ear, and suffered a fist in the face almost immediately. Stumbling back and landing on my butt, I rubbed my nose and looked back up at Mello.

"Maaaatt…" he moaned into the pillow.

"Meeelllooo." I copied.

"I. Am still. TIRED."

I stood up, determined to show him the thing that scarred me for life.

Mello POV

A few seconds later, I felt a pair of hands wrap around each of my ankles. I swallowed hard, ready to brutally murder Matt. But almost with super human strength, Matty yanked me right out of bed and onto the floor with him, with me landing pretty much on top of him.

I scrambled up to my feet and so did Matt, and I glared sharp Mello devil eyes at the redhead.

"Okay Matt! I'm awake!" I spat, dripping sarcasm out of my teeth.

He coughed and took my hand, pulling me toward his computer that sat on a desk in the corner of our room. He shoved me into the chair and adjusted an expensive webcam that was fixed on top of the screen so it was aimed at us.

"I'm gonna show you something. But you gotta promise not to leave or get mad for at least ten minutes." Matt said. I looked up at him, his eyes puppy-like with his goggles off for once, pleading innocently.

I sighed. "Fine."

He smiled and pulled a window on the computer up, and the first word in the corner was Chatroulette.

Near POV

I felt active today.

It was odd, because I rarely felt this way. But I stood up from the floor, after about an hour of stacking cards around myself in such an array that it appeared to be a city, and went for a walk around Wammy's House.

My only thought was how mad I'd be if my city was knocked down when I got back.

Soon I came to pass Mello and Matt's room, with the door slightly ajar, and I ignored my better judgment and peered in. They were both sitting at a computer, Mello in the chair and Matt leaning forward beside him.

"I'm gonna show you something. But you gotta promise not to leave or get mad for at least ten minutes." Matt spoke, giving Mello his signature 'puppy eyes'.

Mello sighed and agreed.

My curiosity got the better of me and I knocked gently on the door, not waiting for an answer, and strolled right inside.

"May I also see this… _something_?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"NO" Mello said a little quickly.

"Hey, might as well show him. It'll probably scar us all for life," Matt suggested. Mello looked from Matt to me and back, and then nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, whatever."

I stepped further into their unbearably messy room, finally reaching the computer to stand behind Mello. I vaguely wondered what these two could be looking at, and then dismissed it.

Matt POV

I was also annoyed by Near's presence, but I shrugged it off and clicked the 'start game' button. I knew that hell was about to break loose, but I didn't care enough to stop it. I'd already done the crime worth the death penalty: waking Mello. And I'd already brought Near into this. Might as well keep going.

"This is a website I found last night and tried out of plain curiosity, that's it. Just don't think anything less of me." I said.

Mello grunted and Near nodded.

Mello POV  
I watched as the screen said it was looking for a partner, crossing my arms over my chest and wondering if I ever should have said "Fine."

Yawning, I glance over at my bed and lean back in the chair, waiting. Matt usually only showed me stuff on the computer when I asked, or when it was important.

Soon the screen stopped loading and an image of two girls popped up, and they were both laying on a bed with music playing loudly in the background, both staring at our images on their computer. I suddenly became aware that they were watching us, watching _me_, and I felt my cheeks blush.

These girls were older than us, at least about three years difference, and they both smiled and started giggling.

"Matt, what is this?" I asked.

"Just watch."

So I watched.

One of the girls appeared to be typing, and a few seconds later, the computer went DING and a message showed up saying, _"You guys r cute!"_

"Matt, what the hell is this?"

"They can hear us Mells." He answered.

I heard Near snort and I saw him smiling and twirling his hair on the screen. Of course he would take advantage of that.

Apparently, the girls got bored, and they disappeared and the screen started loading again. Matt explained that this was called being _nexted_.

The next person was a fat guy who's top part of his face was being hidden, and his round stomach was sticking partly out of his shirt. I cringed a little and clicked the next button. Then there was a Russian looking guy with a window behind him, and a shirt that said 'if you can read this, you're in my way'.

I took one look at him and wanted to shoot him.

It was Near that clicked the Next button this time.

And then there was a weird image… that I didn't know what it was until I really _really _looked at it.

"OH MY GOD, MATT!" I yelled, stumbling out of the chair and shoving Near into it, setting my back to the computer and pulling my hair out. "AGH!"

I, Mello Keehl, just witnessed a guy jacking off. My eyes were metaphorically burning and I saw stars.

Near POV

I wasn't quite sure how to react to the image I was viewing. Nobody had pressed the next button, and I was frozen to the chair, horrified that these two would willingly watch this.

Matt POV

And there it was. The thing that would scar them for life. I pressed the next button and, to my surprise, Mello immediately turned around to watch again and Near unfroze, leaning forward.

I smiled. I had finally gotten somebody else hooked on chat roulette.


End file.
